Light of the shadows
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: 'Kyo...' Were the final words that dance on her pale peachy lips, her ruby red eyes locked with his own, time froze between them as they embraced for the last time.


Light of the Shadows

Chapter: 1

_'Are you satisfied now Ai?' A deep male voice said out of no where, Ai then looked up and saw a spider hanging by its thread behind the tree burst into flames. Ai's ruby red eyes closed and she then felt a gust of wind and then was pulled down, where it was nothing but gray,_

_'Ai…' The deep male voice said again, this time Ai looked up and what it was. It was none other than the Lord of Hell himself, all three of his eyes then opened,_

_'You have released your hatred, and created yet another one. Such a sin is heavy…' _

_'It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong! It was all their fault!' Ai fought back, trying to defend herself against his accusations._

_'You are not allowed to go to Hell. You will stay on Earth and bear the weight of your sins. If you refuse, the souls of your loved ones will be left wonder forever.' His voice boomed and when his eyes closed a stronger gust of wind blew and when Ai opened her eyes she was on her knees and in a black kimono,_

_'From now on you are Enma Ai, the Jigoku Shoujo.' He replied as she then stood up,_

_'Jigoku…Shoujo?' Ai questioned and then she looked out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her, a complete mirror image, the only difference was that her hair was silver,_

_'What…is she?' Ai asked in a flat voice, no emotion crossed her eyes._

_'That is Ariyanna, nothing more than your sealed away emotions.' _Her eyes then snapped open,

"Nothing more than your sealed away emotions." Ariyanna whispered as she moved a strand of her silver hair out of her face because it had been tickling her pale cheek. She then sat up and moved the covers down,

"I'm so much closer to finding you my love." She said to herself as she then got up and started getting ready for the day as the memory of them taking separate ways flashed within her mind,

_'Kyo…' Were the final words that danced on her pale peachy lips, her ruby red eyes locked with his own, time froze between them as they embraced for the last time._

_'We shall meet again one day.' He whispered softly in her ear, they kissed deeply one last time and then parted ways.' _Her eyes then slightly filled with tears as her mind wondered back to that day. Long before Yuya had started traveling with them it had just been herself and Kyoshiro.

The two of them had bonded and were close friends, but one day it had all changed when Demon eyes Kyo had taken over, he had stayed dormant within Kyoshiro's body for most of their travels but had watched Ariyanna through Kyoshiro's eyes, even becoming intrigued with her. He then had forced himself out to meet her in person; she also had become very interested with him, even developing feelings for him. They then continued traveling together until more joined their group but Kyo had gone back in the darkest, forgotten corner of Kyoshiro's mind when Yuya joined. But one night while she was asleep, Kyo came out and pulled Ariyanna deep in the woods and that's when they parted ways.

Ariyanna finished getting ready as she finished tying her deep purple obi, the kimono itself was a white creamy color and it had flowers printed all over and on her feet were white tabi with black okobo. She then pulled her hair back with the same exact silvery-white ribbon Kyo had gotten for her many years ago, it was the only gift that was precious to her in more than one way.

"I will find you Onime-no Kyo, I swear it." She replied softly to herself as she then closed the room door behind her and made her way to the front door.

"Yukimura, come on we're already got what we need from here, I don't think we want to keep everyone waiting back at the inn, especially Kyo, him and his damn sake."

"Now, now Sasuke, be nice" Yukimura replied with a smile as he watched his little silver haired companion pout, oh how he thought this boy was cute, but Sasuke did have a point, making Demon eyes Kyo wait was always a bad thing especially now that he was out of Kyoshiro's body and back in his own,

"Hey guys!" A high pitch female voice called as both Yukimura and Sasuke looked and saw it was none other than Yuya running towards them,

"Oh miss Yuya, something wrong?" Yukimura questioned as he paid for all the items they purchased,

"Yeah Kyo's coming, he was getting impatient." She replied as Sasuke then spotted him.

Demon eyes Kyo had finally regained his body, his long red hair came down to his waist and was always unruly and unkempt, and his famous red eyes glimmered brighter in the sunlight, his face showed no emotion just a pissed glare as he spotted the three of them. His outfit consisted of the same thing, his long red pants which were tattered and torn at the ends around his waist was a blue ribbon to keep his pants up, on his well built tanned chest was red body armor that showed the nice abs it also attached shoulder guards as well.

And on his arms were the wrist guards, which had a white cloth underneath, and brown sandals on his sockless feet, at his side was his favorite nodaci Tenro, and over everything was a white sleeveless jacket with gold and red,

"Where the Hell where you guys, you've been gone for over two hours ago." Kyo said as he stood in front of all three of them as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Kyo its all Yukimura's fault." Sasuke replied as he ratted out his partner in crime, Yukimura just gave a small sigh and a slight smirk,

"Don't worry Kyo we got it."

"Good, I-" Kyo stopped mid sentence because his eyes found her…his love

"Kyo what's wrong?" Yuya asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, he didn't even pay attention, the words finally rolled off of his tongue,

"Ariyanna…"

* * *

I don't own samurai deeper kyo or Jigoku shoujo but I do own Ariyanna :P have fun reading the story :3

Kyo: *Sigh* here we go again...

me: oh don't be such a big spoil sport Kyo

Kyo: *gives a blank stare and smokes*

me: D8 no no no i told you outside you're not gonna burn my couch again :(

Kyo: fine fine


End file.
